wake me up when september ends
by DaggerLovesDaniCim21
Summary: Everything went fine, Dagger dated Abi, Patrick dated Kayla Then, at the end of September, everything went down-hill, they ALL hated eachother, Will Things for Dagger, Patrick, Abi, and Kayla Be the same? Sorry I suck at summarys.


**OMG NEW STORY!**

Dagger was walking 'round outside Church one day, Abi walked over to him.

"Hey, 'Dagger', I've been thinking, and I decided I will join the band."

Abi said to Dagger.

"Awesome, we start next week."

Dagger said.

Dagger smiled.

Dagger and his brothers went home, since it was 11;30.

Luke got out his drums, He gave nate his Piano, Patrick his gutair, and Dagger his bass.

"1, 2, 3, 4,  
Breakin' rocks in the hot sun  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won."

Dagger sang.

"I needed money cause I had none  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won."

Patrick sang.

"I miss my baby and I feel so sad  
Guess my race is run  
Shes the best girl that I ever had  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the."

Luke sang.

"Robbing people with a six-gun  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won."

Nate sang.

"I miss my baby and miss my fun  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won."

Dagger sang.

"I miss my baby and I feel so sad  
Guess my race is run  
She's the best girl that I ever had  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the."

everyone sang.

"I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the."

Everyone sang.

A/N:**THIS SONG BELONGS TO THE CLASH, NOT ME!**

"Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new mania."

Dagger sang.

"And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind Lock America."

Luke sang.

"Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue."

Patrick sang.

"Well maybe I'm the ... America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along in the age of paranoia."

Nate sang.

"Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue."

Dagger sang.

"Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria.  
It's calling out to idiot America."

Nate sang.

"Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue."

Everyone sang.

**(2)**

"Say, hey!

Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)  
A shame  
The ones who died without a name."

Dagger and Luke sang.

"Hear the dogs howling out of key  
To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)  
And bleed, the company lost the war today."

Nate sang.

"I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday."

Dagger and Patrick sang.

"Hear the drum pounding out of time  
Another protester has crossed the line (Hey!)  
To find, the money's on the other side."

Luke and Patrick sang.

"Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)  
There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)  
A gag, a plastic bag on a monument."

Dagger and Nate sang.

"I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday.

(Hey!)  
(Say, hey!)

(3,4)."

Patrick and Nate sang.

"The representative from California has the floor."

Dagger sang.

"Sieg Heil to the president Gasman  
Bombs away is your punishment  
Pulverize the Eiffel towers  
Who criticize your government  
Bang bang goes the broken glass and  
Kill all the fags that don't agree  
Trials by fire, set it fire  
Is not a way that's meant for me  
Just cause, just cause, because we're outaws!"

Everyone sang.

"I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on holiday."

Everyone sang.

**(3)**

"ALRIGHT! THAT ROCKED!"

Luke screamed.

"I'm Going to bed."

Dagger said.

"Me too."

Nate said.

**(THURSDAY MORNING, 10:30)**

"Donnie, Abi's On the phone."

Dagger's grandmother said as she walked into the room.

"Okay."

Dagger said as he grabbed the phone.

"Hey, Dagger."

Abi said.

"Hey Abi."

Dagger mumbled.

"So, What position should I be in the band?"

Abi asked Dagger.

"I Don't Know, Singer/Songwriter."

Dagger said to Abi.

"Okay, Who're the other songwriters?"

Abi asked Dagger.

"Me, and Kaitlyn."

Dagger said to Abi.

"Okay, what's her number?"

Abi asked.

"I'll text you it."

Dagger said Getting out his phone.

Dagger texted Abi Kaitlyn's number.

"Bye, Dagger."

Abi said.

"Bye."

Dagger said.

Dagger Blasted his stereo.

"DAGGER!? WHAT THE HECK?!"

Luke screamed at Dagger.

"ABI JOINED THE BAND!"

Dagger screamed.

"AWESOME!"

Nate, Patrick, and Luke screamed at the same time.

Dagger high-fived the guys.

**END OF CHAPTER 1!**


End file.
